flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayame Camellia
Ayame Camellia is a humanoid diviner and a member of the cult Academia. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality Ayame to the world around her, is as cool as the ice she projects. She never acts without purpose, and when speaking, she says what she wants to say as simply as she possibly can so people understand what she means. She almost never smiles, and speaks with so little feeling that people believe she has a certain antipathy for the world given how bitterly she speaks of it sometimes. She believes the world is an evil place filled with evil people, and naturally, she tries to protect herself and the ones she cares for from said evil world, no matter what lengths she has to go to in order to do so. She is not against murder, and will resort to in as soon as she figures that there is a threat she must get rid of. Those who have witnessed her obsessive love of Azrael call her a "yandere," but she doesn't mind the name since simple things like that don't matter to her. All that matters is that she can protect the smiles of the people she really, truly loves. Known Attacks/Abilities * Frost Chaser Ayame's most commonly used attack involves waves of ice being traced off of her sword and cutting into both enemies and the environment. This freezes the ground beneath the waves, and whenever Ayame hits a person, they are frozen solid, or at least, the part that she strikes is frozen. Frost Chaser is, further, sharper than her blade and can cut through even trees with relative ease. At times, multiple Frost Chasers escape her swings, which may possibly confuse the opponent given that they move in different directions, at different speeds, and sometimes, different arcs. * Ground Chaser Ayame can use a stealthier version of Frost Chaser by pressing the tip of her katana to the ground. Her Frost Chaser travels underneath the surface and strikes the enemy from multiple angles, never relenting so long as she has her katana on the ground. Ground Chaser immediately freezes the legs because of how it travels, and given enough times of being stricken by Ground Chaser, the entire body can become an ice cube. Ground Chaser is difficult to avoid, not because it travels underground, but because it can leap from the ground and transition into an advanced Frost Chaser due to the fact that ice spikes out of the ground immediately following the exit, and do so quickly considering the situation. Ground Chaser can also be focused into freezing everything around Ayame, expanding at five feet in diameter every ten seconds, quickly leading to entire city blocks being frozen solid. Its one weakness is that Ayame cannot move unless she drops the spell. * Scattering White Petals As Ayame freezes the ground around her, white flowers spring from the ice. They seem organic, but they are made of ice as well. She can use these flowers to see, but that is not their only purpose. At her command, the flowers will shatter, sending the shards flying everywhere. Scattering White Petals can either do very little damage, or, as it has been known to do in battle, can leave an enemy riddled with holes, to the point where they are entirely unrecognizable. Given that her body is always a constant temperature, she can use Scattering White Petals whenever she wishes within the range of her own body, meaning she can throw ice shards from her hands if she so desires due to her control of ice. At night, the flowers actually light up, allowing them to create a path if Ayame needs one created. * Compassionate Ripping Slash An advanced sword technique she learned from Azrael in order to circumvent him blunting her sword. Her swings actually gain distance to them, allowing her to strike and pull an enemy closer to her from a distance. It doesn't freeze as quickly as Frost Chaser, but it leaves the body feeling cold. Reason being because it aims for the blood, and goes through the body. It slows blood flow, sometimes to a complete halt if Compassionate Ripping Slash is used enough times, and from that point...the blood is entirely frozen. If this happens, Ayame controls that ice inside of the veins and can, very easily, make it explode, removing the frozen part of the body completely. This is where the "ripping" comes from, as the ice tears through bone, muscle, and skin before removing part of a body. At that point, however, it's so cold that the target won't even feel it. * Absolute Zero Most of Ayame's power is sealed given that controlling ice can be dangerous. Controlling temperatures that reach absolute zero are even more dangerous given that all matter within its bounds ceases to move. When she releases the limits on her magic, her eyes glow a soft blue, while her body radiates a misty aura that instantly freezes everything she touches, meaning that the ground below her is always frozen. Things that enter within three inches of her are automatically frozen, preventing anything but magic from touching her. Absolute Zero, further, increases the range, size, and freezing capabilities of her skills. Absolute Zero combined with a field full of white flowers can almost always end a battle without leaving a trace that an enemy was ever there. Background Ayame doesn't remember anything of her past beyond three years because it was unimportant, and she wouldn't have been able to recall it, even if she wanted to. When she was three, she remembers immediately feeling cold. Everything around her froze almost instantly, even her original parents. She only awakened to this truth at three years old because that was when she first accessed her humanoid form. From that moment, she was already mentally unstable due to realizing her fault. She tried her best to take care of the ice statues that were her parents, keeping people from approaching her territory based on instinct alone. She didn't realize what death was, so she thought that her frozen parents would eventually come back, but they never die. Even then, she obsessively care for them, but even if they were alive it wouldn't have made a difference. Everything that came into contact with her body was frozen solid, so whatever care she tried to give them would've only hurt them more. Eventually the story spread of the girl, and how dangerous she was. It was decided she couldn't be allowed to live if only because she was in everybody's way. One night, while she slept, she was awakened by the sound of her parent's frozen bodies crashing into the ground and breaking. This immediately lowered the surrounding temperature by fifty degrees in her rage that somebody had destroyed what she had tried so hard to protect. It didn't last long. She was held down and her magic was weakened and eventually sealed. While struggling, the humans who sought to capture her cut her arm off to silence her. When she awoke, she could not channel her magic, and instead of letting her die on the spot, she was to be paraded in front of a mob for her execution. A demon by the name of Azrael had been passing by to witness the event, and in noting that a small girl was going to be executed for something she could wholly not control, Azrael rescued her. The humans that had gathered to watch Ayame die were scattered to the wind by the demonic swordsman. From that point onward, the two were inseparable, as Azrael had showed her care that she had not experienced before. For a time, Azrael didn't know exactly what to do about Ayame, but eventually their relationship blossomed to one of a father and daughter after her rescue. Ayame's powers were even unsealed by one of Azrael's family members, Verioth, who had no issue at all breaking a human enchantment. For some years of her life, Ayame lived normally as Azrael's daughter, and only after she turned twelve did she ask Azrael to teach her how to fight. She was afraid of meeting a similar situation to the one where she had lost her arm, so he obliged her and taught her everything he knew about the sword. For her, the katana was the most natural weapon to fit into her left hand. She ended up becoming a skilled fighter in her own right, and when Academia was established, it was Ayame that was the first member. She still trains daily in hopes of protecting Azrael from those who would see him defeated so long as he lives, and puts everything on the line for him, even if it would be her own life. She still works alongside Academia, and still lives with Azrael, but she's started developing a desire to branch out to other places, and perhaps, learn a bit more about the larger world than the hate some people had for her when she was just a toddler. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humanoid Category:Diviner Category:Academia members Category:Genesis Category:Valentine Valtieri